


Sam and Uriel Make a Bet

by Lassroyale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Complete, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Implied Relationships, Innuendo, M/M, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 04, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, cracktastic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassroyale/pseuds/Lassroyale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Uriel make a bet to see who has the best stamina: <i>Dean or Castiel.</i>  Things get intense.  There could be eye-sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam and Uriel Make a Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Written for a livejournal comm as a "Thursday Challenge", in which they asked us to create a cracktastic ficlet.
> 
>  **UPDATED as of 1/22/13:** Edited and tweaked for blatant epithet abuse and flow.

# Sam and Uriel Make a Bet

"This is so many levels of _wrong_ ," Sam muttered weakly, flushing uuncomfortably as he watched Dean's limbs slide through Castiel's with sinuous, careful movements.

For their part, Dean and Castiel didn't seem to hear him, let alone acknowledge his presence. The two were interlocked in a careful jigsaw of limbs, bodies pushed close, strips of flesh bared in tantalizing flashes as the pair twined around one another.  They were pressed flush (they were touching in _at least_ five points that Sam could count or see) with skin like glue, clothing damp and sticking in spare space between their bodies, sultry with their combined heat.  

His brother's breathing was slow and heavy as the two continued to tie themselves together like a human knot, pushed so close together as if trying to slide into the other's skin.  Sam could see the fine hairs at the nape of Dean's neck stir with each of Castiel's slow exhalations.

Somehow, Sam knew he shouldn't be watching this, let alone _betting_ on it. Just…the way that the angel and his brother were entwined and splayed together, was intimate without modesty or apology and it made Sam feel a bit like an incestuous voyeur.

Dean twitched, and a noise that sounded like a moan caught in the grip of a grunt, was pulled up his throat. His muscles trembled with exertion as he shifted, one of his thighs sliding between Castiel's. In response, Cas loosed a low, tight hiss of air, spreading his fingers and leaning his weight against his palm to ground himself.

Sam blushed involuntarily and glanced at the brooding angel who stood next to him, a tiny, self-assured smirk toying about the set of his lips. "You cannot win this wager, Sam Winchester," intoned Uriel smugly and with complete confidence. "Castiel has far more stamina, not to mention more _discipline_ than your brother." Uriel was shameless as he looked at Dean and Castiel, now twisted in such a way that Dean's lips were all but pressed along the underside of Cas' jaw.

Sam immediately rose to the jibe, his embarrassment immediately forgotten. A wave of annoyance washed through him at the casual insult Uriel flung towards Dean. "Dean has _way_ more experience doing this!" Sam snapped.  He turned towards the swarthy angel aggressively, and, in turn, Uriel tore his attention away from Dean and Castiel and shifted to regard him fully. Uriel fixed him with a deep frown.

Sam snickered, a corner of his mouth tugging upwards into a mocking grin. "This _is_ Castiel's first time, after all."

A brief look of righteous indignation passed through Uriel's eyes, but all he did was carefully fold his arms and return his attention to the two tangled bodies before them. "You will find that Castiel is a fast learner. He will easily outlast your brother, in the end. Dean will be beneath him in no time."

Sam grit his teeth at Uriel's self-assured tone and glared at him. "Yeah, we'll see about that," he muttered, jaw set in determination.  Sam glanced down at small, color-coded board in his hands and spun the black plastic arrow almost violently.   "Dean, right hand to green!" he practically barked, his competitive edge taking over. "Don't fail me now!"

Dean merely groaned in response and shivered as he slid an arm over Cas's back, blindly seeking out the green circle with his right hand. He bit his lip and hoped to god that Castiel didn't notice the shape of his remorselessly hard, denim-trapped cock pressing against the angel's hip.

Castiel, for his part, _did_ notice, but decided he didn't mind all that much. Perhaps he and Dean should play this game ('Twister', Dean had called it) more often, and perhaps without the benefit of an audience. And perhaps too, with decidedly less clothing.

A moment later, Dean finally managed to find the green circle with his hand. Dean sucked in a shuddering breath, tucking his chin as he turned his face slightly and stared at Cas from beneath the thick fringe of his eyelashes. Castiel saw that Dean's pupils were wide and black, with only the barest ring of green showing in his irises. Dean's breath was hot and ragged in his ears, and when Castiel turned in kind to regard him, Dean's nose grazed his cheek.

Involuntarily, the skin of Castiel's vessel swilled out with heat, as a hot spike of _something_ shot through him, making his stomach clench with sudden and urgent need.

 _Definitely_ with less clothing next time.

(The End.)


End file.
